Generally, semiconductor dies comprise active devices, metallization layers forming connections to the active devices, and I/O contacts to provide the metallization layers (and active devices) signals and power. The metallization layers generally comprise a series of dielectric layers and metals layers in order to provide all of the required connections between the active devices and the I/O contacts (and between individual active devices). These dielectric layers may be formed from low-k dielectric materials with dielectric constants (k value) between about 2.9 and 3.8, ultra low-k (ULK) dielectric materials, with k values less than about 2.5, or even extra low-k (ELK) dielectric materials with k values between about 2.5 and about 2.9, or some combination of low-k dielectric materials.
However, while these low-k, ULK, and ELK materials may be used to improve the electrical characteristics of the metallization layers and thereby increase the overall speed or efficiency of the semiconductor device, these materials also have a major structural drawback. All of these materials have greater trouble than other dielectric materials handling the stresses applied to them in the semiconductor device. As such, the low-k, ULK, and ELK materials tend to delaminate or crack when too much pressure is applied to the low-K, ELK, and ULK materials. This delamination or cracking can damage or destroy a semiconductor device.